The present invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine comprising an essentially cylindrical body with a plurality of axially spaced ring grooves in its lateral surface spaced from an end surface, a first portion of the cylindrical body, lying between the end surface and the most closely adjacent ring groove, having varying cross section.